


Rain in Bali

by Aziraphales (arka_r)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Aziraphales
Summary: there are rain and belly kisses.that's it, that's the fic.





	Rain in Bali

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aretia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/gifts).



It started like it always started: innocuously enough and unplanned.

Rain started to pour like a dam breaking—and really, monsoon season in the tropics was absolutely horrid. It was hot and humid at the same time, and rain would start pouring at any given moment despite angelic/demonic intervention.

They had been on a vacation, so to speak. Aziraphale had been craving for some spicy food-- _real_ spicy food—so they popped across continents, together, just the two of them.

But then of course, rain started to pour. They were fortunate that the place where they ate (or rather, Aziraphale ate while Crowley drank some rather exquisite rice wine) was rather close to the hotel where they stayed.

“Told you Bali is horrid around this time of year”, Crowley grumbled as he stared out to the window.

“So you did, my love”, Aziraphale returned, and from the corner of his eye, he could see Crowley flushed. Aziraphale smiled to himself as his heart swelled—he made a mental note to call Crowley that particular petname again, whenever he had the chance.

“Whatever are we gonna do now?” Crowley drawled. “Unless the rain _miraculously_ stops—”

“Dear Lord, no. The locals need it to water their rice field”, Aziraphale interrupted. “Besides, this doesn’t feel like normal rain.”

“Ah”, Crowley said. “Rain shamans? That actually works?”

“So to speak”, Aziraphale hummed, before lying down on the bed with a heavy sigh. The bed was soft, his belly was full, and Crowley—the demon followed suit and laid down next to him, gently placing his hand on Aziraphale’s belly.

“My dear”, Aziraphale shuddered at the touch. It was a good kind of shudder, so he decided not to stop it.

“Angel”, Crowley whispered. “ _My_ angel. May I?”

Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley pressed kisses to his still-clothed belly. His touch was tender, his kisses soft, and Aziraphale let out a breathy sigh.

“Perhaps we should return once the rain stops”, said Aziraphale.

“Mmm. Perhaps”, Crowley returned before pressing another kiss, this time on Aziraphale’s knuckles.

And so, one particular village in Bali saw rain that went on and on for two days straight, which confused some rain shamans as they only wanted a short rain to water the rice field. The locals didn’t seem to mind. 

It was a nice light rain, after all, one which kept the air cool and comfortable to sleep in. Just like what an angel and a demon did in a particularly nice hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> send more prompts @ [my tumblr](https://ineffable--soulmates.tumblr.com/) :3


End file.
